Users often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access media content items, share media content items, and create media content items. In some cases, media content items can be provided by members of a social networking system. The media content items can include one or a combination of text, images, videos, and audio. The media content items may be published to the social networking system for consumption by others.
Under conventional approaches, users may post various media content items to a social networking system. In general, media content items posted by a first user can be included in the respective content feeds of other users of the social networking system, for example, that have “followed” the first user. By following (or subscribing to) the first user, some or all content that is produced, or posted, by the first user may be included in the respective content feeds of the following users. A user following the first user can simply unfollow the first user to prevent new content that is produced by the first user from being included in the following user's content feed.